


The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

by Renesis



Series: Ghosts We See [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bokuto is both mean and soft, Bokuto literally flings a dagger at something during it all, Bruising and Marking, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghosts We See, I am so bad at tagging but what's new, Mild mentions of choking, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Owl-Folk Bokuto, Possessive Bokuto?, Reader is repeatedly called a mouse, Reader-Insert, Scary Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renesis/pseuds/Renesis
Summary: The Bokuto Koutarou of Hyquile is lethal, dangerous, and all-around destructive in everything he does.He is, in all meanings of the word, scary.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Ghosts We See [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931299
Comments: 40
Kudos: 157





	The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I tried really hard on this. I worked super hard. I stressed and struggled for so many days, weeks even, but...I can't anymore.  
> Just take this from me. I can only hope for the best, which is that this isn't an utter mess, failure, and that you all will enjoy it.  
> This will be my 2nd smut fic and...I don't feel any improvement yet BUT I still hope you all will like it @@ My Miya Twins NSFW fic Better Us Than Them (BUTT) did surprisingly well (then again, any smut with Miya Twins can't go wrong LMAO) so I was encouraged to try again, this time with Scary Bokuto of Ghosts We See.  
> Not necessary to read Ghosts We See, but it will give you context and help you understand why Bokuto is different.
> 
> Not proofread...I can't look at it anymore. I'll come back in a few days to edit ._. (I think I need a dedicated proofreader)
> 
> Request: Please do not send me feedback on Discord or DMs, and if you read it here instead of Tumblr, I prefer a comment here than an Ask.

The Bokuto Koutarou of Hyquile is lethal, dangerous, and all-around destructive in everything he does.

He is, in all meanings of the word, **scary**.

Scary Bokuto.

That’s how you’ve always called him in your head ever since you first met him. Initially, it was a coping mechanism your mind came up with to help you deal with the fact that you are in another world and meeting alternates of people from your world -people you know, including yourself- and to help ground yourself to the fact that despite the same appearances, they are, in fact, not the same people.

In your world, Bokuto Koutarou is bright, _loud_ , cheerful, and larger than life. His hair would spring up and down with his emotions, his voice carried across stages and courts, and his eyes were the happiest twinkle of gold you ever had the fortune of meeting.

In contrast to that, Scary Bokuto is…well...

Scary in battle.

Scary in repose.

Scary in conversations.

Scary in silence.

Scary in public.

And even…

Scary in _private_.

Which is why, all things considered, arguing with Bokuto and having his attention trained on you in any way that isn’t positive (or straight up indifference) is never a good idea at any point, occasion, or moment in time.

And yet…

Whether intentionally or not, Bokuto somehow always manages to get under your skin: be it in the form of a cold creeping fear that makes you want to run behind the nearest block of wall to hide (this is sometimes Kuroo), or as a slow and deliberate prickling frustration that makes you want to scream out loud, it doesn’t matter. 

Because whenever Bokuto breaks through your tight smiles and crumbling walls of nerves, it always results in either one of two very different scenarios: 

Scenario 1: You snap silent and turn away.

Or-

Scenario 2: You snap.

* * *

Bokuto let out an inaudible sigh of boredom, lips parting ever so slightly to release the ennui that sagged his limbs and his wings.

For the love of-

How much longer is this meeting going to go on?

Kuroo’s authoritative voice echoed dully into his left ear only to travel back out the right.

It’s not like Bokuto isn’t appreciative of everything his ally and -dare he say, friend- is doing for him and everyone else but Bokuto is **bored**.

So, so, so bored.

He was not built for these kinds of things: meetings, Summits, political discussions, and whatnot.

Around the cavernous meeting room, High Council members of The Dominion and several of their equivalents from Bokuto’s side were scattered about. Bokuto himself stood against one wall, forgoing comfort and rest that came with being bound to a chair for the liberation of his legs and wings.

Closed spaces trapped him. It does **not** make him feel trapped. 

It’s a very subtle difference.

The position he has taken up -leaning against the wall with crossed arms and wings tucked- puts him across the room from you, sitting next to Kuroo who sat at the head of the long table. On Kuroo’s other side sat Kai, his left-hand and second-in-command. 

From in between the space created by Kuroo’s lithe form and Kai’s, Bokuto had a perfect sniper view of you listening with rapt attention to everything Kuroo is saying.

Your eyes were focused intently on Kuroo, nodding every once in a while as information trickled in and Bokuto wondered if you truly understood everything that was being said.

You _are_ kind of dense and hopelessly helpless. He doesn’t trust you to not do anything stupid, in all honesty. If he lost a feather for every single time your naivety nearly got yourself, him, or someone else in trouble, Bokuto would be one-winged by now.

Bokuto’s sharp eyes watched in minute detail the way a smile spread across your lips when Kuroo said something, Bokuto isn’t sure what (Akaashi better be listening on his behalf else there’ll be problems). He’s pretty sure it wasn’t a joke, what Kuroo said, probably just something nice and wholesome because the leader of The Nekoma Dominion, impassive as he is, has a heart of gold somewhere deep down that blank exterior.

A heart of gold that Bokuto does not have. 

You spoke, adding your thoughts and questions to the topic at hand, and Kuroo turned golden eyes -intense and bright, just like Bokuto’s- towards you, a rare smile tugging at his cheeks. Bokuto felt a prick at the back of his neck.

Kuroo hardly ever smiles, rarely expresses what he is feeling, always having some form of control.

A control that Bokuto does not have.

Bokuto’s fingers pressed down imperceptibly on his arms as he stared at the way Kuroo held gazes with you, leaning down ever so slightly to look at something you pointed out in a little notebook you brought over from your world. Unblinking eyes zoned in on that fraction of a second your fingers grazed Kuroo’s arm, reaching for the quill that you crafted from _his own feather_. To this day, Bokuto is still not entirely sure why he hadn’t snipped that stupid idea of yours to make a quill from his feather in the bud as soon as you voiced it.

He must have been too busy with everything going on to pay attention to the silly games and frivolous activities you often partake in.

Bokuto’s eyes narrowed, the crease on his forehead deepening as the discussions continued to drag and drag, with Kenma bringing up new agendas and Konoha interrupting with ill-timed jokes that derailed overall efficiency. Bokuto wanted nothing more than to just fling daggers to shut them up from making this longer than it needs to be.

When it was finally over, Bokuto straightened and allowed his wings to spread and flex, easing out the kinks that had gathered over the course of the unnecessarily long meeting (Akaashi wouldn’t agree of course, likely to argue that it was necessary but whatever).

As the leader of Owl Vale, the agendas of the meeting should be his concern; which they are.

And he will deal with them as soon as Akaashi condenses it for him because Bokuto absolutely disliked things that required him to spend prolonged periods of time deliberating.

He moved with the moment, gliding with the flow of time and shifting with the changes of the field.

His instincts, his guts, and his intuition guided him; not words and thoughts.

Not like Kuroo who pondered his every action carefully and considered his words before speaking.

Bodies shuffled around and folks left at their own pace. Bokuto felt Akaashi’s presence coming up next to him before he saw the spy.

“Lord Bokuto,” Akaashi greeted in that breezy way of his.

He grunted in response but didn’t say anything.

Akaashi raised a curious brow and tracked the gaze of his leader with concern, only for a surreptitious smile to bloom when he spotted what was...vexing the enigmatic-yet-not-very-subtle leader of Owl Vale.

Both you and Kuroo had gotten up but beyond that, neither of you were moving to go do whatever you were about to do. Kuroo hasn’t gone on to the next item on his long list of programs for the day, and _you_ hadn’t sought Bokuto out either like he had expected you to, and the owl leader’s patience is fraying thin.

Instead, the two of you stood there chatting in warm tones and smiles (or at least, wide grins in your case and the gentlest of shifts from Kuroo), a shade of pink lighting your cheeks, and a touch of fondness dancing in your voice for the cat-folk leader.

Bokuto’s feathers ruffled and Akaashi knew it was agitation, for there was no wind in this enclosed space.

The spy owl-folk had the galls to smirk at Bokuto, unafraid of any potential consequences. 

“My liege, is something bothering you?” Akaashi asked with unrestrained amusement, knowing _full well_ that something _is_...and what it is exactly to boot.

Golden eyes narrowed sharply. Akaashi, this smarmy bastard of a spy-

“No.” Bokuto gritted through his teeth.

“Are you sure?” Akaashi prompted with feigned innocence, his smirk growing wider. “If you tell me what it is, I will seek to resolve it for you.”

Akaashi is prodding the bear with a stick and is having fun doing so.

Well, Bokuto isn’t going to stand around letting his vassal do as he wishes.

With a harsh glare and growl, Bokuto pushed off the wall and marched away, snarling a command for Akaashi to go do some menial work in the kitchens, leaving the spy with his shoulders shaking as he fought to stifle his laughter. 

There were some lines that even Akaashi is not willing to cross, and his survival instincts told him this is one of them. He very much wanted to continue living, despite his daredevil tendencies.

But alas, off to the kitchens it is with him then.

Bokuto stalked up to where you and Kuroo were still conversing away as if it was only the two of you in this entire cavern. 

Though the majority of the meeting participants have already left save for a few stragglers who were small-fry as far as Bokuto is concerned at this instant. 

The ones that mattered were you, Kuroo, and Bokuto.

And the _owl_ has reached the end of his fuse with watching **his mouse** play with the _cat_.

Sensing a less than pleasant incoming aura, Kuroo's head smoothly tilted to the side to watch his friend’s approach, the turn of his body allowing you to glimpse Bokuto.

Kuroo nodded in greeting, raising a slim eyebrow at his friend. 

“Bokuto.”

“Kuroo.”

An awkward silence rolled in, ceasing the friendly conversation you had been having with Kuroo. You shifted nervously, watching as they just stared at each other wordlessly, their golden eyes gleaming under the light of the lamps around the hall. 

In his usual commandingly condescending manner, Bokuto crossed his arms and lifted his chin. “If you’re done, we’re going.”

He was still looking at Kuroo when he spoke, but you knew that his sentence was directed at you. You frowned at him, annoyance pinching at you reactively.

What’s got him all ruffled up now? He didn’t have to speak to you in such a tone, and without even looking at you too! It’s needlessly rude and you haven’t even done anything!

Amusement flashed across Kuroo that disappeared quicker than the blink of an eye and The Dominion leader turned around to you, lightly patting your shoulder as he passed by.

“We can speak more later.”

If it wasn’t Majestic Kuroo, you would have thought you heard him quietly chuckle but since this is Majestic Kuroo and not the middle blocker of the same name in your world, you doubted your own ears.

Bokuto scoffed at you as soon as Kuroo left, deepening the frown of confusion on your face.

“What is it?” You asked, hoping he would tell you instead of leaving you guessing as he is apt to do.

“Having fun?” he snarled, unblinking eyes following you as you gathered your notebook and quill. Technically, that is _his_ quill but whatever.

“It’s a meeting about the recovery efforts,” you sighed tiredly. It’s been a long day, and as much as you cared for Bokuto, you just wanted to take a bath and drop into bed. “It wasn’t fun, which I’m sure you felt too.” 

You smiled at him, hoping to defuse the blatant tension in his entire posture and straight back. But apparently, Bokuto does not want to be defused. 

He ignored you and walked out the meeting hall, motioning for you to hurry up with a flick of his hand.

Bokuto’s presence and aura as he follows after you is large and menacing, curling and towering over you like a looming cliff, as you make your way out of the complex tunnel system of Mt.Nekomata. Several cat-folks squeaked out of the way as soon as his figure turned down the hallways, threatened by the owl-folk who wore a scowl more intimidating than usual, which is saying a lot as his default expression is already pretty bad.

It’s one of the...not-so-pretty sides of Bokuto, if not ugly, to put it lightly.

Despite your efforts to soothe his temper and figure out why he is in such a terrible mood (worse than normal), Bokuto shot down all your attempts with harsh words and cold derision. He hasn’t been this way towards you since the first time you met him, which felt like long ago when you first arrived in Hyquile.

And it’s honestly throwing you for a loop because...well, you thought the two of you were in a good place right now? Or is that just you?

If someone had told you when you first arrived in Hyquile that Scary Bokuto, of all folks and people, would ensnare your heart and thoughts, you would have waved it off as the insane ramblings of a madman.

And yet, here you are now, very much entangled intimately with the Owl Vale leader who everyone once thought was untameable; who will forever be wild and free like the infinitely roaming winds.

And he _still is_ the epitome of a raging squall, and even you who was allowed to step through that howling barrier will be unable to change that. 

You didn’t want to either, in all honesty.

But being with Bokuto is akin to living on the peak of a treacherous mountain, with unforgiving gales constantly whipping your shack, flash cyclones brewing before you can find shelter, and leaving you caught in its temper.

It’s not easy, loving Bokuto Koutarou, the leader of Owl Vale.

You knew that when you willingly stepped into the tempest with him, a hurricane of your own spinning within your chest, fear of the unknown and the unpredictable beating in you. Bokuto didn’t even extend a hand for you to take, to guide you to him when you did, only watched with those pinprick eyes that never slept as you blindly inched your way towards him.

Perhaps he had been testing your mettle, the truth of your feelings.

And perhaps he had been right to do so, because he continued to test you, _endlessly_ , the fortitude of your patience and limits. If you didn’t know Bokuto as well as you did, you’d have believed that he is doing it on purpose, pushed you so that you finally stopped trying and just fell over the cliff and far away from him.

He certainly made you question if that is actually what he wanted sometimes.

This felt like one of those times.

You exhaled through your nose when Bokuto roughly brushed off your concern and your touch once more, feeling that annoyance from earlier simmer and boil as minutes ticked by and he continued to be the pissy bastard that he can be. And is.

“I’m just asking why you’re in such a bad mood!”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Well, it is when you’re taking it out on me!”

“You’re a fool, _mouse_ if you think I am taking it out on you. I knew you were dense, but I didn’t think you were made of flimsy paper either.”

UGH!

You know what? Whatever.

Mouse this, mouse that- well, even if you are a mouse you were _not_ a doormat!

Grinding your teeth, you resisted the urge to scream and pushed past Bokuto, intent on separating yourself from him for the next several hours. A few hours not seeing his dastardly handsome face will do you well.

Bokuto grabbed your arm when you veered down a different hall from where he believed you two had been heading, but you shook his hand off and increased your pace.  
Not that it helped any against his longer strides, long wings trailing behind him.

“ _Where_ do you think you’re going?” He snarled.

“Out,” you grounded back shortly.

“I’m not interested in overseeing your safety right now so you are _not_ going-”

“I don’t need your permission!”

There was a low growl at your interruption but you ignored him. You emerged out of the tunnel onto one of the carved mountain paths that led down to the lower areas.

“The sun is falling and your human eyes are incapable of finding the way back in the dark. So if you think you are getting anywhere, you are more foolish than I thought you were.”

You started a fast pace down the steps. The sound of large wings beating came from behind and you glared up to see Bokuto gliding easily above you. 

Damn him and his wings.

“Yeah well, I’m not the one who keeps pushing others away nor the one who is acting like a silly kid taking his anger out on his toy!”

“Toy? Is that what you think you are?” 

Bokuto’s tone pitched low in a way that made the hairs on your arms prick. You’ve heard that tone before, only it hadn’t been directed at you then. The person on the receiving end of it rarely came out safely.

“I might as well be! I’m a mouse, right?! Just a toy for owls and cats to play with!” 

You threw your hands up in frustration, never stopping your tirade down the rocky path. Normally, you would be more careful going down these steps but even when you were entrenched in an argument with the infuriating owl-folk, a part of you also knew Bokuto wouldn’t let you fall to your death; whether because you were their only cure to The Rot or for other emotional reasons though, you were too frustrated to dissect.

The soft sounds of beating wings ceased but you didn’t stop to check if Bokuto had left, and continued marching off to wherever your furious strides took you. 

Maybe a stroll through Moggie Boroughs would do you some goo--oOOOD??!!

“ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!”

Caught unawares and unprepared, you shrieked at suddenly finding your feet dangling hundreds of feet off the ground, air rushing across your skin, and whipping through your hair. 

Bokuto had charged you from behind and snatched you up! You didn’t even hear him coming!!

Out of pure reflex, your arms wound tightly around Bokuto’s neck and you glared weakly up at him for your uncalled for abduction, heart still palpitating rapidly against your ribs from the scare.

The lithe and brawny leader of the owl-folks glanced down at you, eyes narrowing threateningly at your glare before training his focus straight ahead.

Great, no explanation whatsoever. It’s not like you expected one but at this point, complaining for him to put you down would be a waste of energy so you stayed silent, pointedly looking at anywhere but him.

Bokuto finally circled swiftly down towards the forests a little ways from Mt.Nekomata, behind one of the smaller mountain peaks.

A part of you began to gnaw at the possibility of him ditching you there out of spite, left to find your way back…? No, Bokuto wouldn’t do that.

He wouldn’t even let you leave Mt.Nekomata alone earlier, central to everything as you were, but…there’s still the off chance that he will still have you find the way back whilst he silently watched from the shadows, if only to teach you a lesson on your helplessness in the night and wilderness of Hyquile.

You were dropped to your feet, none too gently, and immediately backed off from Bokuto as the silver-haired man rolled his neck.

Crossing your arms, you muttered indignantly. “What did you bring me here for?” 

“You said you wanted to go out. Well, you’re out.”

...is he serious?

“I meant to Cat Alley or Busker’s Street, not…-!!” you gestured emptily at the trees, “-here!”

The sky burned and gradually turned a mystical hue of violet, but the dark limbs of lanky trees did not frame it nicely at all. 

You groaned, running a hand down your face, notebook and quill clutched tightly to your chest.  
“Take me back.”

The owl-folk crossed his arm, steely eyes staring you down in a pointed rejection.

Grrr...why is he so stubborn!

Fine! You weren’t going to beg so you’ll just rough it out here, find your way back to Mt.Nekomata!

It can’t be that hard!

…

It was, in fact, hard.

Bokuto watched as you shivered, stubbornly and aimlessly working your way through the forest, his footfalls silent in contrast to your loud, clumsy ones that crunched with every step you took.

The number of times where unruly nocturnal predators (outside of him) had _heard_ your presence and could have ripped your throat was more than he can count on two hands. And you haven’t even been here for more than an hour.

The only reason they hadn’t is because of him.

The Dominion is safe, but Hyquile is definitely not.

You were too spoiled and at ease from your upbringing in that world of yours. As far as he knows, people led largely sheltered lives there, depending on laws and hierarchy to guide them through their mundane existence from the moment they were born.

Well, not in Hyquile.

Be it within the relatively safe borders of Seijoh, Aquila, Mt.Nekomata, or outside, there is always another being that is more than capable of snuffing you out.

Bokuto included.

Another loud sigh of frustration puffed from you and Bokuto sensed another predator turn their heads. He rolled his eyes. 

“You would be dead by now if it weren’t for me.”

“I didn’t ask to be here!” You threw over your shoulder angrily. The cold and exhaustion has finally evaporated the large well of patience you have; a feat in and of itself.

You rarely got angry.

“Why did you bring me here anyway?! What’s the point?! Is this funny to you?!” You finally whirled around after spending a better part of your time ignoring him.

Calculating eyes tapered at you from within the shadows of the trees. “You need to learn that the world isn’t as friendly as you like to think it is.” 

“And plopping me here after sundown is the best way to do that?!”

Bokuto snarled in irritation and covered the distance between you and him in three strides. His figure towered you, wings spreading out to the side and engulfing you in a darkness deeper than the forest.

You were unable to stop the chill that ran up your spine, gulping as you stared up at wide golden eyes; your neck shrunk in instinctively.

Bokuto is...scary.

He spoke.

“Realize, **_mouse_** , that there are things in Hyquile that **_can_ ** and **_will_** , snip the very cords of your life without you knowing it, even within friendly walls.”  
“I...I know that, I know that better than anyone!” You remained steadfast, straightening back up against him. 

“Then do not be a **fool** swayed by emotional whims. Going **out**? **Alone**? Don’t make me **laugh**. Did you not learn **anything** from past experiences?”

Your hands clenched, and the end of the quill pricked your skin. 

You know that...you know that but...you never asked for any of this to happen to you! Never asked for this magic or to even be brought to Hyquile!

Never asked for that stupid volleyball to hit your head and derail your life.

You didn’t know how to fight or defend yourself and constantly had to rely on others to look out for you.

You...you didn’t want to be that way but what were you supposed to do?!

You weren’t built for Hyquile, you weren’t made for any of this!

You’re just…

You’re just you.

Bokuto finally blinked, once, when he saw the glistening of tears in the corner of your eyes, clear as crystal in the darkness to his gaze.

Perplexed, his face scrunched but that only caused the drops to fall, as you obviously thought he was upset at you for being weak and crying.

In a way, he is.

Why are you crying?! 

You were tougher than this! He knows that! Else he wouldn’t even spare a second of his day on you beyond duty but you…-

Your infuriating and mousey presence took up most of his mind!

And it chips at his efficiency whenever the thought of you bumbling around doing something stupid comes to him, and you being you, that is pretty damn often!

Vexation left him in one harsh breath, and more tears were shed in reaction.

What? He didn’t even do anything besides breathe!

**_“Stop.Crying.”_ **

That was obviously not the right thing to say as you were now pressing a hand into your face, whimpering into your palms.

You didn’t even react or notice when Bokuto’s left hand swung out to throw a dagger into the trees, gaze still trained on you. A squelching sound and fizzled yelp is the only sign that whatever creature that thought it is a good idea to creep up on the crying human girl and owl-folk is a good idea, is dead.

Moments passed with the sound of your crying being the only thing Bokuto heard, drowning out all other sounds the living forest made.

He didn’t comfort you or held you, just….stared down at you (like he was clueless as to what he should be doing to comfort a sobbing human girl).

His lack of response only served to further constrict your chest and throat, eyes burning harder. The entirety of your palm is wet, and your other hand hurt from where the quill broke your skin.

Shakily and between whimpers, you gave voice to the insecurity that had dug its claws deep into you. 

“Do you....am I just a bother to you?” 

You chanced weakly looking up at him.

His head tilted, silver-tipped hair swaying with him. His eyes that were beautiful in the way that only they can be- unnatural and bright- were motionless and wide as he met your puffy, wet ones.

He didn’t say anything in response and you buried your face back down, a fresh round of tears surfacing.

“I can’t fight,” you sniveled softly. “I burden more than I help, and am always causing trouble for everyone.”

“I don’t know much about everything, and have to be regularly watched just because I don’t know how to defend myself,” you rasped, shaky voice loud in the still air. “Everything has to be constantly explained to me and even just now, during the meeting! I kept holding things up because I didn’t understand everything and Kuroo-! Kuroo is so kind to take the time to make sure I understood.”

“In the face of everything, I-..I really am just a helpless mouse, aren’t I...?”

Leaves rustled when a gust of wind blew by, leaving a coat of chill in its wake. There was no other sound and you fell deeper into your spiraling self-worth and uncertainty, feeling just like the tiny prey that Bokuto always called you when-

“Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?”

Something in you flared at those words and your head snapped up furiously. 

What the hell? 

What the hell?! 

You were here crying and pouring out your damn heart and that’s what he says?!

Can he just not be a bastard for one damn minute-??

“Why can’t you just be nice for on--- _mmpfh_??!”

The gasp of shock and pain that left you when you suddenly found yourself pushed roughly against a tree was muffled by Bokuto’s mouth over yours. 

Your notebook fell to the ground, and you aren’t sure where your quill fluttered off to.

Rough hands hiked your legs up on either side of him, your borrowed dress rumpling and gathering around your waist from the action. 

“You. **Talk**.Too.Much.” 

Each word was punctuated by a painful nip on your lips, and you briefly tasted metal before it was gone, mixed with the dip and swipe of Bokuto’s tongue on yours.

On all the souls and spirits of Hyquile, you talk way too much! Each time you speak, there is a half chance that some inane nonsense would spew. 

Like seconds ago, before he, too, felt the last of his tolerance snap as yours did, the vicious recoil springing him forward to throw you against the nearest tree and pinning you there with his body.

Bokuto doesn’t care for much, and he certainly did not care for the way you had just spoken.

Did you really think that he would waste his time on you if you amounted to nothing more than a mere mouse?

You might be a mouse, but you are _his mouse_.

And as free-willed Bokuto might be, he didn’t do anything without cause or reason.

And right now, his cause and reason for having you squirming between him and a hard place, with breathless gasps replacing the sobs and tears, is a mixture of:

1) His vexations towards you  
2) His annoyance towards Kuroo from the meeting  
3) His desire to pound some sense into you that you were more than just a toy mouse- to him and to everyone.

Bokuto’s grip on you is bruising and you are certain there will be evident purple all over the back of your thighs and hips by midnight.

One strong arm snaked under you, single-handedly holding you up, whilst the other pulled at your top, exposing your skin to the night air. There was a distinctive rip.

“M-My clothes--” Was all you managed to get out between his assault on your lips. Concerns that you will have to walk through Mt.Nekomata in a tattered top quickly evaporating when calloused fingers squeezed your breasts, molding them to the shape of his palm.

You gasped, back arching whilst Bokuto ran his open mouth along your jaw and down your neck, teeth dragging on delicate skin, leaving a trail of angry red in its wake. 

When his head dropped even further down to accompany his hand in slathering Bokuto’s customary rough treatment on your chest, your hands scrambled around his shoulders, legs tightening to squeeze you against his hips out of fear of being dropped; a fear that was wholly unnecessary, in all honesty, as his inhuman strength kept you up without any issues. 

You felt the muscles of his arm ripple below you, hand gripping your one butt cheek so tight that there was definitely an afterprint.

Between his enhanced strength as an owl-folk and the years of harsh training his body endured, you did not weigh more than an additional feather on him.

Bokuto engulfed your breast into his mouth, but your moan was quickly turned into a yelp when he bit down; hard enough to hurt but not enough to leave any wounds, but the imprint of his teeth could still be seen and felt as tiny grooves on your skin.

The pain was soon forgotten when his tongue lapped over his teeth marks, and he began to suck brutally on your abused breast, arm lifting you higher up for better access. Your head fell back against the tree from the sensation, hair tangling itself into a mess.

His hand that had been pinching and palming the other side of your chest slid back under your thighs, sliding up till large fingers dragged against your core, prodding at an unmistakable wet patch.

You _felt_ him smirk rather than saw, mouth still attached to your breast.

He detached himself from you with an audible _plop_ and you finally saw that smirk that both infuriated and entranced you. “Don’t have much to say anymore, do you?”

Your cheeks, that were already warm from his ministrations, flushed a deeper red from embarrassment and the way he looked at you.

It was similar to a look he got during battle when he finds himself facing a worthy opponent. Similar, but also wholly different.

Similar in Hunger.

Different in something else.

Something that kind of scares you.

There was a strong tug on the sash that held the rest of your clothes together, and your body lurched forward with the force before falling back against the trunk you were held against.

Cotton slid down your shoulders and arms, barely held up between your back and the tree.

Even with the cover of darkness, you knew all too well that every inch of you is clear as day to Bokuto’s unblinking eyes. Aurum gaze burned into every part of bare skin that it grazed, and with a shaky breath of self-consciousness, your arm unwinded from Bokuto’s shoulders to shield what you could with your clothes, fluttering in the night wind.

The tips of broad silver-wings lifted and stopped you, pushing the intruding limb away to the side; you let your hand fall limply.

Soft feathers trailed down the column of your neck, to the curve of your shoulder and chest, down along your waist before folding behind its owner.

You bit your lip, face warm despite the goosebumps on your body, and blinked nervously- embarrassedly- at the realization that Bokuto himself hasn’t blinked at all.

Bokuto tore his gaze away and up to your face, vision picking up in detail the dark flutters of your lashes, the crimson hue underneath them, that imperceptibly light scar that remained from when the fox twins made off with you in the forests of The Dominion, the dip of your throat, the rapid rise and fall of your chest, the tiny hairs that stood from the chill-

His eyes saw all in minute detail.

He saw the waver of bright irises, dimmed by self-inflicted insecurities, pink from earlier tears lingering on the edges. He saw the anxiousness and trepidation of being bare and under his scrutiny, the hesitancy and question of what he planned to do.

He saw the unmistakable love meant for him in the soft curve of your brows, in the open expressiveness of your gaze, highlighted by clear tracks left behind by tears that he had unwittingly caused.

Bokuto dipped his head down so that his forehead pressed to yours, wide golden eyes staring straight into yours.

“You’re not a toy.”

You blinked.

He didn’t.

Then he frowned, brows creasing against your smooth skin. 

“You’re a mouse, but you’re not a toy.”

You blinked again.

He still didn't.

“...oh.”

Bokuto did not have a way with words like Kuroo, or even those damned crown princes from the North. 

He moved with his body, showed with his actions, expressed with results.

But you had been confused with his displeasure at your closeness with Kuroo, got angry when he wanted to ensure your safety, and cried when he only sought to educate you on survival.

Bokuto isn’t good with words, and he likely never will be, because he cuts it how he sees it.

He struggled to find the words to express what he is currently thinking- feeling- to you without having it sound like an open declaration of war.

A gentle hand on his cheek ceased his struggle, for when he looked into your eyes for the hundredth time in that long day alone, understanding shone at him.

_You know._

And with that, he no longer needed words, only his actions, to pour out to you everything he kept within him. It overflowed quickly, a dam broken, but the sounds of your gasps and whimpers told him that you didn’t mind.

Which works in his favor because self-restraint is another one of his not-so-pretty sides. It’s one of his bad sides.

You squeaked when Bokuto bounced you up in the air to better press you to the tree, and the only thing that crossed Bokuto’s mind is how _exactly_ like a mouse you sounded then.

It further stirred the part of him that enjoyed the game and the hunt.

There was no hunt here for he already has you in his clutches but…

He can still play around.

Bokuto picked things back up where it stopped before that highly unusual moment of vulnerability that broke through his defenses, giving you no time to readjust. What was the point of starting from the beginning? It’s a waste of time.

Another ripping sound shredded the air and Bokuto muffled your protest with his lips, nonchalantly muttering about dropping you at the tunnel closest to your room later.

Yet, Bokuto still found himself pausing when he reached between your bodies, glancing up at you with narrowed eyes, gleaming brightly from a veil of shadows. 

He’s a brute, but he still has honor, even if his blood thrummed in his veins and rushed down low. His guts told him you wouldn’t be against it, that you would have said something by now, but considering the miscommunications that often happened with you, it didn’t hurt to check.

It’s not like you’ve never been intimate with him before but you’ve never gone all the way either. 

Bokuto is well aware that it would be your first, and he isn’t one for a romantic plan or setup (that’s more up Akaashi’s lane). If the moment is right, why not?

And he will never be able to put it into clear words why, but the way you looked at him just now when his words failed...a switch in him clicked; that the time felt right as of this moment, with you half-bared with legs wrapped around him, doused in shadows and moonlight, with an understanding of him that did not necessitate words.

Bokuto will never be able to put it into words but a part of him hoped you felt the same way.

And when you cupped his cheeks, his skin roughened from weather and battle, hard against the delicate touch of your palms, pressing your lips to him, Bokuto knew without a doubt that the feeling is mutual.

So he didn’t wait any longer with propping one leg against the tree and sitting you on his thigh, freeing a hand to pry you open with his fingers. A blanket of silvery feathers folded behind you, one wing slotting between you and the tree to shield your back from the rough bark as Bokuto began a fast pace in and out of you with his fingers, drawing gasps after gasps from your throat with no reprieve.

His other hand grabbed at the soft area below your chin and jawline, pushing your head up for free access to your neck. 

“B-Bo-”

Very lightly, he squeezed (not that it hindered the sounds you continued to make), the entirety of his palm engulfing your jaw.

When the loudest pitched cry from you echoed in the surrounding forest, Bokuto buried his face in your neck and hissed, both from the sensation of you clenching around his fingers and annoyance at the dumb creature that was trying to sneak up on him, attracted by the lewd sounds you were making courtesy of Bokuto.

Just because he’s busy with something else (or you) didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. A dagger was flung backward, seemingly careless and aimless, but embedded itself into its intended target without fail. 

The hand that had just taken the life of another (to which you remained blissfully unaware, how dense of you, this was why you had to learn about your own survivability rate without him) wound tightly around your waist, pulling you flush against him and lifting you from his thigh to lock you on his hips for the second time that night (it won’t be the last time either). 

Big, gold eyes, inherently wild, gazed down at you, breathless with a thin sheen of sweat. The sight encouraged the Hunger in him. 

Bokuto blinked once, _slowly_.

In the time you have come to know Bokuto, you came to recognize and establish silent blinks with him as a signal, a question, a confirmation.

_‘Speak now or forfeit all rights to it.’_

Your eyes slid close, languidly to the fall of the high Bokuto had given you. Pink dusted your cheeks from the smell of sweat and sex, and the hard length that brushed the underside of your thigh. You shuddered a breath, but your body is warm.

Then your eyes opened and Bokuto took that as your signal, answer, and confirmation.

You’ve always imagined sex with Bokuto as potentially rough, but how rough it can be exceeded your expectations and imaginations.

He stretched you, the initial pain wholly inevitable even with preparations. To your luck, he actually gave you time to adjust instead of charging ahead as he wanted to. But once that brief period of grace was over, it was all you could do to hang onto him, nails digging into his shoulder and back.

He pushed and pounded you into the tree, **_brutally_** , each of your cries barely getting out before being cut off by another that follows as soon as his hips meet your flesh.

One of your legs was hooked into the crook of his arm, his biceps rippling and sliding on your skin with his every movement, hand gripping your butt to hoist you up. The other was held wide out, pinned to the tree by Bokuto’s bruising hold; you won’t be able to wear shorts for a few days after this, not unless you wanted the entire world to see yet another handprint on you.

You bounced and slid up and down, and were it not for his wing that acted as a blanket for your back, you would have been entirely scratched up by now.

“K-Kou-!”

Bokuto felt you clamp down around him with the entirety of your being, but he didn’t stop. That feeling, and your accompanying wail of his name, only served to send another wave of battle-lust through him, and he went harder than when he fought the toughest fight of his life. If you were an actual enemy, you would have been dead a hundred times over, and it really did felt that way since he continued to hammer into you, with no rest or reprieve given.

You jerked against him, hands pushing and slapping his shoulders, calling for rest, for a _“time out, time out-”_

And you thought he listened when he pushed off from the tree, taking you with him scooped in his arms-

Only to be thrown to the grass instead where he continued to relentlessly slide in and out of you.

Everything felt super acute- the grass sliding on your back, the ringing pain of his skin on your skin, the clutch of his fingers, the stroke of him at the innermost part of you, the air that blew across your cheeks with every beat of his wings that flapped to give him additional momentum- you felt all of it with every fibre and atom that made up your body, saw stars that didn’t hang from the sky in your eyes-

Tears pricked at your eyes the second time that night from the overstimulation, and Bokuto would have paused if it weren’t for the sounds of pleasure that continued to spill from you in spite of the tears.

A feral grin overtook his face and his eyes blew wide open into pinpricks.

_He can go harder._

Silver wings spread out fully, only to come back down with one powerful beat that intensified the force of his next thrust, and your entire body slid up from that motion alone. But you were immediately pulled back to Bokuto by the hips, meeting him with a ringing _smack_.

You were quickly brought over the edge for the third consecutive time when Bokuto continued to use his wings to his advantage, absolutely ruining your poor body that could only feebly try to hold on and remain conscious. 

You didn’t even have the coherency to call for a _“time out”_ anymore, not that you would have gotten one.

Bokuto was in the zone, mind hazed yet extremely focused, ears hearing nothing but your breathlessness, eyes seeing nothing but the blissed-out look on your face.

He can feel his own peak arriving, whereas you’ve already passed your limit and were nothing more than a ragdoll in his control, molding and folding however he wanted you to, the flexibility you possessed coming in handy. But Bokuto was nothing, if not determined, to bring you to your release one more time before he allowed himself to, bending down to you, increasing his power, wanting to _literally and physically_ imprint into your senses that you - **were.not.a.toy** -, and that **-you.are.** ** _his_** **.mouse** \- and no one else’s.

Rough hands gripped your jaw, turning you to look straight into his eyes.

“You might be a mouse, but **you.are.** ** _my.mouse_**. **and.you.are.not.** ** _weak_**!” Bokuto punctuated his thrusts, causing tears to well down the sides of your face and into your hairline from his continued assault and an overwhelming swell of emotions. You whimpered and nodded your head fervently in understanding and appreciation, even as his fingers tightened and left further marks on your neck. 

You’re his.

_You’re his!_

Bokuto never gave those he thought unworthy a second glance; you had so easily let that slip your mind. 

That he allowed you to be with him in a way no others were allowed to was the greatest compliment and honor he can ever give you.

Bokuto’s release came to the intense keening of yours, writhing and thrashing from overstimulation below him, each peak stronger than the last.

Without pause, he scooped you into his arms and rolled to the side, laying one wing out below you whilst the other folded over your bodies. His wings once again became the blanket that shielded you from the chill, as the two of you laid on the grass, catching your breaths.

All was silent for a while. 

You felt yourself nodding off, the exertion Bokuto just put you through and overall fatigue from events catching up to you quickly.

“Don’t you _dare_ fall asleep. We’re heading back soon.”

Bokuto’s voice broke through the fog of sleep your mind had been succumbing to, jolting you back awake with a yawn.

You wanted to whine, just a tiny bit, about his lack of proper aftercare but stopped when you met his gaze.

Head turned to your side, the dim light of the universe glowed on his skin in hues of silver and gold. His eyes were so unnaturally bright and sharp, dangerous even in rest, but you found a sort of safety in them, knowing that they will watch out for you for as long as you are able to be by his side.

Bokuto isn’t good with words, and you know that.

At the same time, some things didn’t need words. They might even mean _more_ without words.

It **scares** you sometimes, in all meanings of the word, how much you came to fall for Bokuto Koutarou.

He scares you with those unblinking gold eyes of his that never miss a single detail.

He scares you with how easily he can snuff out the life of others with nary a flicker of hesitance.

He scares you when he holds you so tight that it physically hurts, wondering if your bones will snap under the weight of his limbs.

He scares you every time he bares that threatening snarl at you when you’re about to do something he doesn’t like, which is a lot of things.

He scares you every time he comes sweeping down to take you off your feet from behind, lifting you higher than you’ve ever been.

He scares you when he looks at you that way, in a way he has never looked at anyone else before.

And it scares you because you look at him the same way too.

Scary Bokuto.

The Bokuto Koutarou of Hyquile is lethal, dangerous, and all-around destructive in everything he does.

He is, in all meanings of the word, **scary**.

The ugly ways, the bad ways, and the good ways.

And you wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

“In short, you took her to the forest to educate her on self-preservation? And that's what caused all those bruises on her?”

“Yes.”

“....My liege, pardon my rudeness, may I suggest partaking in a training session on wooing women?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My god, I can't believe you made it here. Thank you so much for reading and not running off halfway! T_T  
> Once again, same with BUTT, whether this is GWS-canon or not is currently open for interpretation! You can keep asking, but I will not answer :p
> 
>  **(As usual, please do not send me feedback on Discord, and if you read it here instead of Tumblr, I prefer a comment here than an Ask )**  
>  Do leave a comment and let me know what you thought and what you liked etc it will really help me figure out what I should focus on or what I need to improve; I am definitely not used to writing smut, and am still everywhere with it. Your encouragement and feedback will really be appreciated (and ngl, I live for the validation and am motivated by it) so it spurs me to write more NSFW in the future xp ....as if there isn't enough for the boys already though HAHAHA


End file.
